onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 720
Chapter 720 is titled "Prisoner Gladiators". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 37 - "Release the Workers and Granny!!". Short Summary With the Stadium under repairs, Luffy goes inside to rest only to immeditely block an attack by Cavendish who still wanted him dead. Bartolomeo then overhears one of the fighters poke fun of Luffy, enraging him so much that he attacked him and told him that Luffy will become Pirate King. Bartolomeo reveals that he was there in Logue Town when Luffy declared his dream to the world, inspiring Bartolomeo to travel to sea when heard of the Straw Hats exploits. Luffy, still fighting Cavendish, hears Boo saying that his Grandfather wants a word with him. Chinjao expresses his gratitude to Luffy by bowing his restored head on the ground, spliting it giving Luffy the distraction needed to get away from everyone. Rebecca then guides Lucy (unaware its Luffy) away to safety where they ran into Jeses Burgess talking to Blackbeard via Den Den Mushi. Blackbeard reveals his intention of obtaining the Mera Mera no Mi where Luffy declared he will prevent him from do so and ran off with Rebecca. After treating Lucy with food, Rebecca shows Lucy the Gladiators Quarters where he can safely eat. After a while of chatting Luffy gets grabbed from behind by the prisoners who shouted to Rebecca to do it now, which she complied by stabbing Lucy. But Luffy swiftly escapes his bind and pins Rebecca down. The prisoners were relieved when Lucy show mercy and explained to Luffy that they including Rebecca are convicted Gladiators who stood up to Doflamingo and were punished to fight till they die. Rebecca then told Luffy that Mr. Soldier's plan was to defeat Doflamingo to set her and the prisoners free but tearfully expresses her wish to protect him instead of him protecting her. Long Summary Quick References Chapter Notes * The Caribou Pirates fight against Scotch. * The time until the Block D battle royale is pushed back by fifteen minutes in order to repair the ring. *Cavendish attacks Luffy. *Bartolomeo admires Luffy because two years ago he witnessed a miracle when a lightning bolt saved Luffy from being executed by Buggy in Loguetown. *Chinjao wants to show his gratitude to Luffy for restoring the shape of his head, but ends up accidentally attacking him when he bows. He also mentions wanting Luffy to take Sai and Boo under his wing. *Rebecca saves Luffy from Cavendish and Chinjao and takes him to the gladiator quarters. *In a Den Den Mushi conversation with Blackbeard, Luffy declares that he won't let Jesus Burgess take his brother's Devil Fruit. In addition, Burgess mentioned something about trusting Kuzan. * With the help of the gladiator prisoners, Rebecca attacks Luffy but are defeated instead. *The gladiator quarters is a prison which holds the convict gladiators. They were imprisoned for standing against the Donquixote Family and they have to keep fighting until they either die in the ring or gain their freedom by winning 1000 battles. *Ten years ago before Doflamingo ascended to the throne, the colosseum fights weren't to the death. Characters Arc Navigation